No me dejes
by Llanca
Summary: One shot. UA. Simplemente no quería perderlo. No quería. -No me dejes...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: UA. One shot.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: No me dejes ::Oo~**

.

One shot

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Caminó a paso lento por el largo pasillo, discapacitanto las flexiones de sus piernas, porque no quería llegar a esa puerta de color marrón que estaba al fondo. Quería atrasar el mayor tiempo posible su entrada… No quería tener que verlo, no quería que fuera él.

NO TENÍA QUE SER Él.

¡No!

Tenía que ser algo anormal, una desviación lejos del tiempo, de la realidad. Debía detenerlo, los segundos eran ensordecedores.

Aún no creía que eso fuera posible, seguramente todo había sido una equivocación, una terrible equivocación. Seguramente era así, y alguien dio mal el número de teléfono, sólo un error. Si, eso puede pasar… Sí, todo era un malentendido. No estaba dentro de las posibilidades que fuera cierto.

No, no, no, no.

Entonces… ¿Por qué esa angustia tan grande? ¿Por qué sentía que tenía un pedazo de corazón menos? No lo entendía o, al menos, trataba de no sentirlo así.

Tenía miedo, sí, eso era lo que sentía, pese a que su psique gritaba que se trataba de un error. Tenía miedo de perderlo a él. Si él no estaba más con ella, no podría vivir… ¿Para qué? Su vida acababa junto con la de él. Siempre juntos, siempre… Lo había prometido.

Ahora se encontraba sólo a unos cuantos pasos de esa puerta de color caoba, bloqueada por una cinta gruesa de colores llamativos de que decía; "No pasar". Eron sólo unos cuantos pasos…

¡Maldición! Las rodillas no paraban de temblarle, por lo que temor y la tensión del ambiente provocaron que sus pulsaciones fueran cada vez más rápidas, haciendo que su respiración se volviera más pesada y dificultosa.

En ese momento, sólo una delgada puerta la separaba de la realidad que no quería ver ni comprender, una estúpida tabla que al darse al descubierto, confirmaría sus dudas o las desecharía por completo. Rogaba que fuera la última opción...

Lentamente un sujeto uniformado de negro a su lado abrió la puerta, dejando ver la escena más impactante y espantosa que jamás había visto en su vida.

Pudo sentir el fuerte olor colarse por sus fosas nasales, ese desagradable olor a descompuesto.

Si todo era cierto... entonces... era su olor...

-_¡NO!_ - reprimió su mente tratando de no crear fantasías que la enloquecerían en dolor.

Siguió a paso lento, ignorando las ensoñaciones inoportunas de su cabeza atormentada.

Nuevamente la taquicardia comenzó, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo cardiaco, dejándolo irregular.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y el estado de perplejidad retrajo sus músculos. Ahí se quedó, inmóvil, tratando de asociar las imágenes que tenía enfrente. Aquello ante sus ojos azulinos no era cierto, todo era un sueño. No podía ser cierto, quizás era el maldito temor había materializado sus temores. Sí, eso debía ser... No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto. Se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

¡No era cierto!

Sus orbes, con espasmos provocados por el estrés, visualizaron las paredes con salpicaduras de sangre, las manchas en el alfombrado piso, los muebles hechos trizas, un arma homicida… ¿Asesinado?…

La voz de un hombre vestido de negro, con el mismo uniforme del tipo que le abrió la puerta, pero éste tenía mascarilla - no era para menos, el hedor en ese lugar era desagradable-. Le habló, distrayendo su atención.

Fijó su mirada en él, sin comprender lo que decía, de hecho sólo era capaz de notar las muecas que esbozaban sus facciones.

¿Le estaba explicando algo? ¿Por qué no oía?

Estaba confundida… aterrorizada.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

No reaccionó, aún estaba pasmada y no era para menos, jamás en todo su vida imaginó tener que vivir una experiencia de tal magnitud, una experiencia tan punzante y agónica.

Aquel sujeto apuntó un bulto cubierto por una bolsa negra.

¿Qué había ahí?

Es...

El sujeto de cabellera gris que le hablaba -supuestamente-, se acercó a ese saco oscuro, agachándose y quedando en cuclillas. Comenzó a bajar el cierre de la oscura bolsa, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo que ella bien conocía.

Amplió sus ojos de manera inimaginable. Eso no era cierto, sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, todo era un maldito y estúpido sueño. Eso jamás podría ser cierto, todo era una mala broma, era un cruel error, una enfermiza alucinación, cualquier cosa menos eso…

No...

Rápidamente sus ojos azules comenzaron a perder el brillo. Se volvieron acuosos, haciendo que las salinas lágrimas se rebalsaran y comenzaran a descender por su delicado rostro.

Lo observó detenidamente, tratando de buscar cualquier excusa para decir que no era él, tratando de inventar y creerse a sí misma una mentira, una justificación para no aceptarlo. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, no logró encontrar argumento alguno para contrarrestar contra la realidad.

Pese a los golpes sobre el moreno rostro de su novio, sus labios ensangrentados, sus ojos hinchados, su cabello cubierto de sangre, sus brazos con múltiples fracturas expuestas, y un sinfin de causas que seguramente le provocaron la muerte…

Ella lo reconoció. Fue capaz de reconocerlo, y sería así estuviera como estuviera. ¡Mierda! Definitivamente se trataba de él...

Los ojos chocolates de él eran inconfundibles, el rostro masculino y bien definido, la exquisita piel morena que bañaba sus facciones y los hermosos e intensos ojos que la habían enamorado, ya no tenían vida. Estaban allí, inertes.

No aguantó, le fue imposible contraer por más tiempo el golpe incesante de lo que era cierto.

Cayó de rodillas, derrumbándose junto a él... y lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, temiendo que se lo arrebataran, temiendo no poder estar junto a él sin poder tocarlo.

Se apegó más a él y no le importó mancharse con sangre, no le importó que ese olor asqueroso le dejara impregnada la ropa, no le importó porque se trataba de las entrañas de su amado. De su hombre, de su amigo, de su compañero, de su amante.

-_Quiero escuchar tu voz... _

¡Kami! Si hubiese sabido antes que todo eso pasaría… Si tan sólo... ella... ella habría tratado de que todo fuera diferente, habría disfrutado cada momento junto a él. Cada instante a su lado. No habría sido tan bruta, ni tan infantil. … hubiese aprovechado al máximo cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce, cada gemido, cada sentimiento.

No había vuelta atrás. No, porque era un destino con un final sin retorno. Irreparable.

Las lágrimas cayeron con más frecuencia, humedeciendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amante. Lo aferró más a su delgado cuerpo tembloroso, no queriendo separarse ni por un segundo de él. Quería permanecer con junto a él... quería...

-Me prometiste que volverías… - susurró acercando sus labios rosas al oído destruido y ensangrentado de su ahora difunto amante.

Golpeó el pecho de él con fuerza.

– ¡Me lo prometiste!... yo... te necesito...

Sólo había dolor.

Gritó, con todas las pocas ganas de vivencia que compactaban los latidos de su corazón. Gritó una vez más, descargando toda la pena, angustia, dolor y sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento. Un sonido desgarrador que irritó sus cuerdas vocales, un sonido que resonó en la inmundicia de la habitación.

_-__Te lo prometo… Espérame serán solo 3 semanas. _

_-__Está bien –. Susurró fingiendo un puchero._

_-__Sé fuerte por mí. ¿Prometido?  
_

_Ella asintió en silencio, dudando que quizás en un futuro no sería capaz de cumplir… _

_Promesas fallidas. _

_Dibujó una mueca inocente en sus facciones, ganándose una sonrisa genuina de parte de él._

-No me dejes… -. Murmuró audible ante los presentes. - Por favor... No me dejes...

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, distorcionando la imagen de él en figuras incoherentes.

Una y otra vez, imágenes de ellos 2 recorrieron sus recuerdos. Su vida con él, desde el primer contacto hasta la primera vez que hicieron el amor… Hasta el te amo tan esperado por ella.

-_Te amo… Mujer problemática_

Comenzó a visulizarlo más lejano, por lo que la imagen se nubló, quemando un perfil de sus últimos segundos con él, grabando una estela de su rostro. Su mirada opaca se que quedó estancada y sin estímulo frente al cuerpo cubierto de sangre ya seca de quién fue el amor de su vida.

_-__No te dejaré… Volveré. _

Lo abrazó una última vez casi por instinto, otorgando más presión en aquel contacto, haciéndolo más fuerte y más apegado a ella, para poder sentirlo una vez más, sólo una vez más… La última.

Un adiós. Se acabó el tiempo.

_-__No es un adiós… Es un hasta pronto. _

-_Hasta pronto entonces… –. Lo abrazó, sintiendo sus latidos y dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su bello rostro._

Una mano se posó sobre sus delicados y delgados hombros, interrumpiendo el eco de los momentos vividos. Miró -inútilmente- a la persona a su lado, sin poder enfocar con presión sus pupilas.

-Es hora. Debemos llevarlo a la morgue. – Le dijo sin dejar el contacto de apoyo.

-Sólo… poco tiempo. – Murmuró con voz quebradiza.

Nuevas lágrimas descendieron con elegancia por su rostro ya pálido.

_-__Poco tiempo… _

-_¿Seguro? -. Siendo más una pregunta que una respuesta._

_-__Por supuesto. Después estaré mi vida a tu lado_

_Ella sonrió, evidentemente sonrojada._

-_Me estás pidiendo que…- sus zafiros se empaparon en lágrimas. ¿Era cierto?  
_

_-__Eso mismo –. La interrumpió, levantando su mentón con el dedo índice para depositar un suave y dulce beso en sus labios. -No es la mejor manera... pero yo te amo... y es muy problemático hacer algo más planificado... Cuando vuelva será mejor. ¿Está bien?_

_Sonrió, asintiendo en silencio.  
_

Cerró los ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Oscuro, sin sentir… Con somnolencia, sopor…

Se derrumbó sobre el cadáver, pronunciando un gemido anestésico que escapó de sus labios rosas antes de vagar por la inconsciencia.

- No me dejes...

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-Debemos llevarla. – Dijo mientras cargaba en sus fuertes brazos a la muchacha dormida.

-Será peligroso para ella. – Advirtió con preocupación, mirando a la rubia.

-Le prometí a él que no la dejaría sola. – Fijó su mirada fría en los ojos de su compañero.

-Entiendo… Pero ahora querrán buscarla a ella, podrían matarla.

Sus pupilas aguamarina no reflejaron emoción alguna.

-Yo me haré cargo ahora, Kakashi. – Sentenció.

Caminó con ella, llevándosela fuera de aquel espantoso lugar.

-Como tú digas, jefe.

Miró de soslayo al peliblanco, y, sin más, se llevó a la rubia platinada mientras las palabras de su amigo resonaban en sus oídos.

_-Cuídala mientras no estoy, no quiero que nada malo le pase, así que protégela mientras esté ausente__, aunque sea demasiado problemático._

_-Lo haré, _Shikamaru…

* * *

**.**

**Fin...**

**.  
**

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero les haya gustado, tengo la intención de continuarlo (algún día), pero depende… Si les gusta lo continuaré. Es a gusto y pedido del lector xD

Hasta pronto. ¡Besitos!


End file.
